


dodge it! or not...

by unknownuserx



Series: o.k mistakes [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Crack?, F/F, Who Knows?, and minnie screams, dodgeball - Freeform, fluff?, miyeon is afraid for her life honestly, yuqi is our pep talker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: Miyeon hates dodgeball.(in where it all starts with a dodgeball).
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: o.k mistakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a disclaimer! I know that there is a mishu fic with a dodgeball scene, however! This was written before and finished up after that was released, with no thoughts to copy it!

the rope in the middle of the room serves to ignite her anxiety to about fifty billion as miyeon walks through the gym doors, knees nearly shaking in her school branded sweatpants.

okay, well, she's not _that_ scared. she's pretty scared, not terrified.

yuqi elbows her and lifts her eyebrows suggestively, "i feel like it's going to be fun today," she says cheerfully, miyeon's heart increasing its beat with every word.

it's not even the fact that she's mediocre in pretty much every sport (a jack of trades?). yuqi is great at them, with muscles that could probably throw miyeon into a wall or something. it's the drastically wide space that separated the boys from the girls in this class.

how hard you can throw a ball.

plus the fact that there's like, five girls to fifteen boys.

miyeon miserably glanced to where kim minnie is sitting on the sidelines, screeching things like 'today is the day of payback!' she twisted her ankle three days ago, successfully avoiding gym for the next two weeks.

that's ten whole days of escaping....dodgeball month.

"listen up guys, ready for dodgeball?"

a roar of support (mostly from the males) answered the teacher who seemed very pleased -- did she forget to mention that sometimes grown, adults men played too?

no?

well here. it's a bias rule that miyeon can't help but hate because balls thrown at your face at speeds over ninty is not pleasant. and it usually occurrs when the fathers come in to watch, get frustrated, and then ask to play.

"coach! put us on a good team, ey?! yuqi yells and this time it's miyeon shoving an elbow in her ribs. she turns, making a face. "i'm trying to help you not be the last player on your team, thanks a lot."

as it turns out, miyeon has the horrible, horrible talent to dodge balls well. the talent isn't actually that good however, if you can't throw a ball. so miyeon is left dodging balls, getting screamed at by over-competitive boys to 'JUST CATCH THE DAMN BALL SO I CAN COME BACK!' which is very hard under pressure by the way. all of this translates into nobody wants her on their team.

"don't you want to be on shuhua's team?" yuqi broke through her ptsd nightmare, grinning broadly. "too bad all the boys try to be on her team."

"soojin and soyeon too," miyeon adds, looking around for the three and finding them getting taught by a few boys to throw.

yuqi pretty much counted as a dude, and she was too much of a weird duck (who couldn't throw hard in their eyes although they were too nice to say anything), so neither of them really held any valuable qualities to be thought at special.

but those three...they were the _three_. the trio that had an endless supply of knights in shining armor. no joke. miyeon's seen some pretty cool impacts to the head trying to block a ball from soojin or shuhua.

she wishes her teammates would do that for her. or at least pretend to care when a ball smacks her in the face.

"try becoming woman hercules, maybe shuhua will enjoy your protection," teases yuqi.

"like she hasn't already had second hand embarrassment from watching me," she rolls her eyes, but snuck a glance at the younger girl. "if she even notices me."

"teams are made by the sides they're on right now." bellows the teacher, lugging the rope across the gym floor, stopping any conversation immediately.

at least yuqi and her are together.

"grab a ball and let's go!"

breathe, miyeon. breathe.

"one, two, three, BEGIN."

_oomph_!

miyeon trudges shamefully to the sidelines, a red spot on her arm. she didn't say that dodging came naturally. only in times of panic, okay?!

.

"miyeon, out!"

.

"out!"

.

a sigh. "miyeon, don't hide behind someon--....miyeon, out!"

.

"yuqi, don't bleed over my floor!"

.

over the course of five games, she winces every time yuqi gets splatted in the forehead (or the nose, poor coach) or how any one who targets soojin, shuhua, or soyeon gets pummeled.

.

sixth game.

she hung back until her entire team had been picked off, one by one.

"anyone still alive over there?"

"yeah! miyeon!"

miyeon laughes nervously, grasping a ball in shaking hands. "uh, no?" she tries to find yuqi and sees her sitting with minnie, screaming;

"miyeon! miyeon!"

great.

"can't i jus-"

"no!"

her protests were almost immediately cut off, and the couch made his game face, pointing to the opposite team. "if you give your best effort," he yells, "you will get a pass for three days of dodgeball month."

miyeon's jaw drops.

propelled by adrenaline (and stupid, stupid courage), her first ball whizzes gently a few feet from the nearest player. everybody silently thinks 'oh dear', miyeon knows it.

cheeks red, she tries to focus, leaping over two fastballs and ducking when someone aims for her head.

"penalty, coach! he's aiming for my player's head!"

distantly, miyeon hears the coach scold the chinese girl.

on the other team, soojin and soyeon have gotten tagged out, leaving shuhua and two other boys. only by pure luck, miyeon manages to just barely skim one of them with a ball to the legs.

if there was any doubt about the throw, cheering erupts much too loudly for it to be heard.

heart racing, body pumped up with the cheers, miyeon reaches the phase of dodgeball where she thinks she can win.

think being the key word.

all of her balls miss by three feet, but she keeps jumping back and forth, hope growing by the second. ' _redemption_!' in a voice strangely like yuqi's, echoes in her ears.

' _go for it!'_

a ball in her hands.

a twist.

the last remaining boy on the other team in sight.

' ** _thwap!_**

miyeon stands still for a moment staring. it's dead silence all around. her arms drop to the sides, stunned.

blood begins pouring out of her nose.

but her eyes are locked with yeh shuhua who has just nailed her dead on the nose.

miyeon hates dodgeball.


	2. Chapter 2

miyeon sits in the infirmary, icebag in hand with two cotton plugs up her nostrils.

turns out that not only had shuhua smashed a dodgeball into her nose, she also broke like a major blood vessel or something, which caused her nose to bleed for twenty minutes hence the coach sending her to the nurse, hence why she's sitting here endearing yuqi's laughter.

"you look like you have two ta--"

"will you--" miyeon cuts her off stiffly, "--please stop mentioning that?"

it was uncomfortable enough to be escorted out of the gymnasium with blood dripping down her face. add yuqi's teasing, miyeon is just about ready to restart _her_ bloody nose.

the chinese girl also seems to realise this, and quickly stifles any other jokes before miyeon can pull her fist out. "you kinda left a trail of blood in the gym," she says, switching topics.

"wow, amazing. people can grab my dna now." miyeon says sarcastically, not caring too much about anything other then shuhua's emotionless eyes that she still remembered were gazing at her when she went out the door.

it's been about an hour since the whole thing happened, and miyeon still hasn't seen the other girl.

...not that she expects her to apologize. shuhua probably doesn't even know her name despite sharing gym class for the past two years. miyeon is like that, noticed, but not remembered to any capacity.

"hello? miyeon? are you there?"

she blinks rapidly in response to yuqi's hand waving back and forth in front of her face.

"as i was saying...coach said that you have to clean up your mess--" yuqi pauses dramatically, hand clutched to her chest. her nose is also red to a slight degree and pretty much decreases any wow factory in her display.

"get to the point," miyeon sighs, exasperatedly.

"shuhua has to help you."

it takes a second, truly, for the words to sink into her brain. 'has to help' registers first, then, 'shuhua'....

shuhua?

shuhua?!

miyeon jumps up way too fast. she has to close her eyes and wait for the sudden blackness to pass from her vision. "why does she have to help?" she demands, eyes screwed shut. "shouldn't it just be me?"

pretty much anything would be better than cleaning her own blood off the floor with shuhua -- or anyone -- for that matter. unfortunately, coach does as coach feels like, and nobody could change his mind.

"he's not going to let you, y'know." yuqi says, and miyeon doesn't like how she sees straight through her thoughts. "besides, it's not too bad. try flirting. maybe you'd actually get some place with her."

"i don't want to go anywhere wit--" cheeks red, miyeon is cut off by the resident nurse who peers her head in the room.

"are you disturbing my patients, song?"

"no--"

"you still have other classes. i suggest you try to attend one." the nurse advises, icily.

(she really can't blame her. dodgeball month can really get your nerves fried).

yuqi's meek yes and hasty exit would have been funny if miyeon's sinuses didn't feel so weird or if she didn't have to clean up blood with yeh shuhua the moment she got out of the nurse's office.

she wonders if minnie has any tips on breaking a bone.

.  
.  
.

"i'm sorry you have to do this."

turns out that no. minnie did not have anything to help miyeon's predicament. and it also turns out, breaking a bone is much more harder then she thought.

armed with a squirt bottle, a rag, and two ounces of courage, miyeon had marched down to the gym after being released from the infirmary. and, as expected, the courage leaked out somewhere along the way, which is why she's standing in front of a despondent shuhua, apologizing way too much.

when she opens her mouth to say the same thing for the nth time, shuhua flashes a bored expression up at her, "can you stop?"

expectedly. miyeon shuts up.

shuhua sighs. she had been sitting on the bleachers, texting someone when miyeon showed up, and now she pockets her phone as she stands. "if you're done with your burbbling, we can start now."

"i-" miyeon is speechless. shuhua rolls her eyes and takes the cleaner from her hands.

"you wipe."

face burning, she follows shuhua to where she had dripped blood everywhere and _holy crap, did she bust an artery?_ miyeon sinks to her knees, beginning to furiously scrub at the stains.

the atmosphere is frigid with silence other then the distance shouts coming from a nearby building, and with every move she makes, miyeon nervously glances towards shuhua to judge if she's too loud. which is dumb. because a half inch to the left doesn't disturb most people. yet she still does it.

these extreme precautions get her to think though.

who is yeh shuhua?

miyeon knows that she's a few grades lower than her. likes to hang out with the remaining members of the three, soojin and soyeon.

she likes strawberries and tangerines.

loves dogs. has two dogs.

everything she knows is based off of observing. the fruits? off of the snacks shuhua took to gym. dogs because her phonecase has a polaroid of her and two dogs.

it's funny how you can have a crush and not know much about them. --not that she has a crush on yeh shuhua. she's just very interesting.

(yuqi disagrees.)

"hey."

miyeon nearly tips over, hands coming to brace herself as she looks jerkily to where shuhua was standing. she mentally noted to her small repertoire that shuhua definitely fit the description of 'pretty'.

"i squirted the rest of the stains, you just have to scrub them." the younger girl is back on her phone, not even sparing a glance towards miyeon. then, "can i go? my class is starting."

_our eyes met_. miyeon sputters, "oh y-yeah, please. i'm sorry...." she trails off. shuhua is already halfway across the gymnasium. _what a great first interaction._

with a sigh, she moves to another spot and starts to scrub.

.  
.

"dude. she was being pretty rude. don't you think?" yuqi slams her locker shut, and turns to give the eyebrow look at miyeon.

"it was my fault anyway. she probably had a right to be annoyed at me." miyeon insists, not really wanting to think of the other girl in a bad light. "anyway, the stains weren't that hard to get out."

"that still doesn't give her a good reason to skip out," yuqi objects, and miyeon wants to ignore the truth by spitting out another excuse but minnie's clunking crutches interrupt her before she can.

"i got your coffee."

how the thai girl managed to carry a coffee tray plus hop around with a twisted ankle is beyond miyeon's thought process.

"you...didn't have to do that, yknow. cause you're kinda...injured," she says slowly, taking the cup.

"i do things for my best friend."

minnie sticks her tongue out at yuqi's dejected expression. "anything for me?" she asks hopefully.

"nope!" jubilant, minnie wiggles her eyebrows while taking a loud slurp from the cup on the coffee tray. and yuqi being yuqi, began stomping around, too involved in reciting all of the times that she got them something to see the third cup minnie had set down previously next to her backpack.

_this is probably why shuhua doesn't know my name_ , miyeon thinks, rolling her eyes at the screeches yuqi is letting out. she turns to her locker. _new friends. new frien--_

ice cold liquid spills everywhere.

on her clothes.

on the floor.

on....shuhua?

miyeon's jaw drops.

shuhua's eyes are wide.

miyeon's empty cup now sags dejectedly on the floor.

_no...no way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short. i suck at chaptered things. seriously, i'm terrible. and i'm also really bad at making a structured story (haha...) SO. yeah. maybe i'll just write all at once so this doesn't end up terrible. probably.


	3. Chapter 3

dodgeball month seems to be proficient in bringing out miyeon's bad luck.

or maybe that just how she is in general. but never in all her years of existing around yeh shuhua or her friends, has miyeon been ever forced to socialize with them.

sure. a glance in the hallway, mostly on miyeon's part. but never so much that they actually had to exchange words to understand each other.

that incident earlier in the day marked miyeon's first true encounter, and now, as she looks, slacked jawed in the full blaze of yeh shuhua's glare, miyeon finds herself at the start of encounter number two.

"you again?!" shuhua says, voice disbelieving as she slowly wipes a drip of coffee from her chin. it's almost in slow motion for miyeon.

the movement. the hushed whispers.

she can't speak.

being at the receiving point of anger when it's her mom is one thing. being at the end point of someone not related to her is a completely different thing. one that miyeon has yet to experience -- well, until now.

"can't you speak?" the younger girl demands. soojin and soyeon are behind her, not quite laughing but not quite serious.

"i'm- i'm sorry?" miyeon's heart is beating at about three hundred miles per second. which should convey how shaky those words left her mouth. "i-i don't.."

she trails off when shuhua groans, "not this again." she huffs out, "you've already apologized so much."

don't remind her.

miyeon sucks in a breathe, trying to calm the wave of panic that was washing over her. she vaguely feels the pressure of minnie's elbow in her ribs when the pinkette whispers loudly, "i don't think you've made a good impression on your crus--"

she shoves minnie away, nearly forgetting about the crutches, and rushes to steady her except she slips on a piece of ice and proceeds to bang her head on a nearby locker.

 _oh lord, please take me to heaven now_. miyeon thinks, woozy. she feels slightly nauseous, picking her way back to where everyone was watching, holding back laughter.

"...why don't we clean up the mess, then we'll talk?"

they all look to the soft clear voice commanding them and then to the person whom it belongs to. soojin stares. expressionless. and miyeon feels a shiver run down her spine.

"but soojin--" shuhua begins to object but cuts off when soyeon rests a hand on her shoulder.

"miyeon-ssi might break a bone if you two keep bumping into each other," she says, chuckling. "i'll treat everyone to that new sandwich spot, okay?"

she must've hit her head header than she thought. she can't believe anything that going on right now.  
miyeon laughes nervously, "um.." she tries to remember how to form full sentences when all three of them turn to look at her. "do...you mean..us?" she points to yuqi and minnie, frozen behind her.

soyeon squints as if she's recognizing the two and then 'ahhh's. "didn't you two put pictures of yourself up last year, everywhere?" she asks.

"hey! she remembers us!" whispers yuqi to minnie, and miyeon wants to face palm.

minnie holds out her hand, hopping forwand on one leg. "that was our campaign for school council president," she explains, "i'm minnie. that's yuqi."

yuqi waves.

"and the klutz is miyeon."

" _minnie_ ," she grits out between clenched teeth. being embarrassed twice? fine. wanting to move to the north pole? fine. ruining her character to the _trio_? not fine.

(although...botching the first impression might have already done that.)

the short blonde laughes, "soyeon," she nods to herself then soojin, "soojin, and finally," she turns to shuhua who hasn't stopped glaring at miyeon. "i'm going to guess you guys already know, but that's shuhua."

shuhua seems to just glare harder.

in the moments that happen next, miyeon's just not sure what's happening because it's all going so fast.

yuqi has easily slipped into talking about "lyrics? spare clothes? music?" to soyeon, and minnie's reeling off about the newest publication of her favourite joke author to poor poor soojin, who's walking along with a polite smile on her face.

miyeon is left with shuhua's silence.

not the good kind either.

the awkwardness settles deep. despite the chattering ahead. it's almost like a bubble that's around them, quieting all further noise into background signs.

she finds comfort in matching shuhua's stride. maybe because it's the only thing that's not resonating _i don't like you_ from the younger girl.

 _one. two_. she counts. they're both relatively similar in height, but it doesn't affect how naturally shuhua walks faster, with an air of confidence to her shoulders. and on the contrary, miyeon is slower, posture not quite slouching, yet close. a nagging voice in the back of her head tells her to straighten up. _three. four._

when stride five hits the mark -- allowing two pairs of shoes to hit the floor in perfectly timed fashion -- miyeon mentally cheers.

or actually, maybe she cheered out loud, since all of a sudden, shuhua's narrowed eyes are latched on her once again.

before either can begin something however, soyeon is there, smiling that oddly diplomatic smile that miyeon has now associated with her in the...ten minutes she's known her.

"shushu, why don't you change your clothes?" soyeon says, and miyeon feels another wave of guilt pass when she reluctantly observes how disgustingly sticky and cold a whole cup of coffee must feel spilt on yourself.

shuhua looks strained, "i gave my gym clothes to chaeryeong." she says through gritted teeth.

 _how to get someone to hate you forever,_ miyeon groans internally before all her thoughts vanish with a very hard stab to the ribs. she makes some sort of muffled grunt, shooting murder towards the perpetrator. "what?!"

"you have those extra clothes, remember?"

then it clicks. yuqi talking about clothes with soyeon. yuqi's smirk.

oh.

all of a sudden, she can't feel the bruise that yuqi most definitely pasted on her ribs. she can't do anything really. the chinese girl has already blurted out the words;

"you should give them to shuhua-ssi."

and yeah, today is really just not a good day.

.

"i hate you, i hate you, i hate you," miyeon's anxiety is flaring up. to the point where her hands are shaking.

not too much different from dodgeball actually, she bitterly thinks.

"calm down," yuqi rolls her eyes. "it's called being a good person."

she turns, an unusually sharp retort slipping past her lips, "that's easy for you to say. it's not like shuhua hates _you_."

all five of them are at miyeon's locket again, waiting for the aforementioned girl to come out from changing. miyeon had tried to protest, as did shuhua.

("we'll just be back tracking--"

"yeah! and i'm fine."

"shuhua, you're dripping coffee everywhere."

"then i can just use you guys stuff. right? soojin?"

"too tall."

"and i'm too small.")

nothing worked.

soyeon, hearing this, faces them. "shuhua doesn't hate you, per say," she says, "she's just very...protective?" but it has a uncertain type of tone to it, making miyeon feel even more unsettled.

she's not against shuhua wearing her clothes. in a warm sort of way, it's adorable. miyeon's fashion sense (if you could call it that), vastly existed of jeans and a hoodie. and shuhua's, from observation, consisted of more flowy stuff.

so, the older girl, despite the situation, thanked the heavens that she didn't wear uncomfortable things (ignoring the fishnets from two years ago) before handing off a pair of sweats and one of her most favorite shirts off to shuhua.

"you look fine."

soojin drawls slowly, and miyeon whips around.

that slip on the ice must've done something more then just embarrass her. because time really does seem to go slower as shuhua shuffles towards them, an unreadable expression on her face.

a pointed look from soyeon evicts a "thank you" but if it's said with hostility, miyeon doesn't notice.

she's too busy dealing with the realization that comes with her olive green shirt looking so much better on yeh shuhua.

_she's going to keep it..._ _and i don't care._

  
  



End file.
